


Are You Listening?

by quickwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickwest/pseuds/quickwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is telling Barry about a new story assignment, but he's distracted by something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Listening?

“I don’t know, I mean this story is ridiculous,” Iris starts to say, while setting the dining room table.

Barry’s sitting on the couch in the living room, watching her as she speaks; he’s not hearing a word she’s saying because she’s wearing that dress he likes. The tight blue one that went just above her knees, but hugged every single curve on her perfect body. The one that hiked up a bit when she leaned over to fix the centerpiece on the table. How could he think when the night before his hands were needy to touch every inch of her body?

Iris keeps talking about something, work maybe, but he’s not comprehending; he couldn’t. She had stolen his ability to form a coherent sentence or thought, nor could he process what she was telling him. 

“…maybe I’m just overthinking it…” is what Barry thinks he hears then he looks down after hearing the clicks of her shoes on the ground, heading towards him.

Those black heels she paired the dress with made her a little taller, and only did her favors, highlighting every muscle of her toned legs that he can’t help but admire when she sits next to him on the couch and crosses those smooth legs, one over the other, a contradiction of sorts because he spent so much time between them, inside her as they were wrapped tightly around his waist as they moved in sync, slowly at first, then quicker until they came together in pure bliss. 

Then she flips her hair and looks at him. Her eyes, god he could just get lost in those every single day. He knew he could stare at them for the rest of his life and be content. They told their own story when they revealed to him if she was happy, sad, tired, or excited or anything.

“…I should’ve signed up for the other story…” he hears that she continues to talk, but he doesn’t mind and won’t stop her.

His gaze travels down to her lips where he could find answers to anything. Whether she was saying them or if his mouth was closed over his, those lips and that beautiful mouth were everything to him. After not seeing her for a long time, the first thing he wanted was to kiss her, taste her, to find comfort in her. And her lips made his favorite part of her; that smile…

The smile that filled his heart with warmth and brought a warm feeling to his stomach along with flutters of butterflies. Whenever she smiled, he did too because it was so contagious. How could he not be happy when the person he loves the most beamed that radiant smile at him.

“…I love this job, but I don’t know what it is about this…” she continues.

She leans back on the couch, a hand running through her hair then her scent cascades over to him. She smells flowery. A warm sugar scent paired with something like an orchid, he thinks. It’s new to him. Different from the typical bottle that was rich in a vanilla fragrance that had tiny hints of berries, but it’s still so familiar because it’s Iris. 

She smelled like coming home after a long day; like walking through the door of his home and relaxing, feeling the tension roll off his body whenever he ripped off his jacket. She reminded him of laying in bed, tucked underneath the covers when her leg was hooked around his and her arm was draped across his chest and they slept through all hours of the night, and he would wake up with the sun peaking its way through the clouds and she would be tucked gently into him but his mornings were already fulfilled.

Iris frowns, “Barry, why are you looking at me like that?”

Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts as reality comes crashing down on him. His girlfriend waiting on an answer.

“Nothing…It’s just, you look beautiful today, babe,” he finally says.


End file.
